


Just Got Married

by imangery (orphan_account)



Category: UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/imangery
Summary: Seungyoun and Wooseok are having their first schedule as a newly married couple.





	Just Got Married

The flashes from countless cameras welcomed Wooseok and Seungyoun as they went out of their car on their way inside the building where they are gonna film an interview.

Seungyoun put his arm around Wooseok, as they quickly made their way inside, thankfully, there are also security men who were stopping the fansites and reporters to swarm and get close to them.

Seungyoun can’t actually blame them. This is their first public appearance as a married couple.

Wooseok and Seungyoun has been a part of an idol group and dated all throughout those years of being active in the group but after their group retired, and the members chose to pursue a life of actually being a normal human being, the couple decided to take their relationship on to the next level.

It has only been 3 months since the wedding, and Seungyoun still can remember Hangyul’s crying face while delivering his speech as his best man. It was so funny because he was so drunk and he got snot all over his face while he tried singing a wedding song he can’t remember the title of.

From that 3 months, the 2nd month was their honeymoon which they spent on Paris because they are cliché and what’s the most cliche thing they can ever do except for spending their honeymoon in the city of love. Wooseok loved every bit of it because he got to dress up and spend time walking in a city where no one cares about who he is and Seungyoun did enjoy too, if it’s because he had a thing for Wooseok wearing beret, no one will ever know.

They have been living for 3 years together before Seungyoun decided to pop the question on a warm day in July, a day before Wooseok planned to, which resulted to a lot of punches on his chest and Wooseok getting mad at him and not talking to him for an hour despite saying yes, that’s the important part.

It was not really hard adjusting to the married life, the only difference is that Seungyoun calls Wooseok husband just for the sake of it and maybe, because of Wooseok’s smile (even if he tries suppressing it) whenever he hears it.

Back to the interview, Seungyoun and Wooseok are now seated on a red couch yet the staff told them to seat on the opposite ends. There were two boards and pens in front of them. They are both confused but fortunately a staff went up to them.

“Hi! I’m Seolee. I’m sorry for only explaining what we’re going to do now. It was supposed to be an interview only but we had this game prepared, and you’ll be the first couple to try. We asked both your managers, and they say if you agree, then it’s okay.”

Seungyoun and Wooseok looked at each other, both noticing how nervous the girl in front of them is.

“No worries, you can just explain to us what it is so we will know what to do.”

Seungyoun tried to sound more friendlier than ever so the staff won’t pass out on him because he swears she looks like she will.

So the staff went on to explaining it and apparently it’s called the “newly wed quiz” where they will be asked questions about each other and they just have to get it right by writing the answer on the board they have in front of them. 

“Soooo, shall we begin?”

The staff asked and Seungyoun and Wooseok just smiled and nod as agreement picking up their board and pen.

“Where did you first meet?”

Seungyoun and Wooseok both immediately write on their boards, both sure about their answers, this is just a piece of cake actually.

“University” “University”

They high fived while laughing and the staff were a bit confused because all of them assumed that the two met on the audition program.

“So I met Wooseokie at the university, but it was an indirect meeting because we really didn’t meet meet but I knew him from some of my friends.”

“It was the same with me. I knew him because he was like friends with everyone, except me that time.”

“Where was your first kiss?”

Seungyoun was a bit taken aback so Wooseok looked at him.

“Babe, why’s your face getting red? You’re so cute.” He whispered which made Seungyoun slap his arm.

Wooseok wrote it down first because Seungyoun needed a bit of time because Wooseok keep on sending him sly smiles.

“Infront of my apartment” “Wooseok’s apartment”

“Okay those were easy like practice questions, now we’ll try to get it hard.”

“I’m scared, Wooseokie gets competitive and doesn’t like losing.”

“Shut up loser.”

The staff just wanted to melt then and there because it was so cute seeing their interactions even if they were bantering like that, they still have that loving eyes for each other.

“What is the most diva thing Wooseok does?”

As soon as he heard the question, Seungyoun laughed and immediately write down his answer. Wooseok tried peeking at Seungyoun’s answer but to no avail, his husband is quick to dodge him.

“Lots of selcas?” “He needs his clothes to match where he’s going”

“I mean duh! Of course you need to match your outfit, do you think I should go out wearing my pajamas for going out. Babe, rethink this.”

“You have a specific cloth for eating french food, for eating bbq, going to the convenience store, department store, the boba shop-“

“You guys don’t?”

Wooseok asked the staff, looking offended. The staff just shook her head and then proceed to looking at the question cards, avoiding Wooseok.

“Babe, I told you, people don’t do that. It’s okay if you do it though, because you’re perfect.”

Seungyoun said while winking at Wooseok. Wooseok just rolled his eyes at him, suppressing a smile.

“Write each other’s celebrity crushes.”

Wooseok was writing his when he felt Seungyoun’s knee against his leg, asking for his attention. He was mouthing “is it me?” multiple times and Wooseok just shook his head while saying “you wish”.

“IU” “Cho Seungyoun/WOODZ/Luizy”

“I hate your conceited ass.”

“No you don’t! And babe, you know I only have my eyes for Kim Wooseok. I can’t believe you don’t know that.”

Seungyoun even held Wooseok’s left hand and put it above his chest while making a pouty face in front of Wooseok.

“Who’s most likely to miss the other more?”

Wooseok did not even hesitate to write down his answer and so is Seungyoun.

“——>” “me”

They looked at each other’s answer then did a high five. Wooseok even said “this is why we’re meant for each other”

“Wooseokie is the one who always go for tapings and shootings for his dramas and movies so I’m always alone at the house, talking to myslef, being sad and lonely without my beautiful husband.”

“I’m the actor, why are you the dramatic one. But yeah, Seungyounie is the one who always nags about missing me. Flooding me texts and calling every break time but I like it. I also have moments when I miss him.”

“Really babe? When? Tell me! Oh my god you literally don’t tell me you miss me unless I coerce you to.”

“No questions, let’s play the game.”

Seungyoun gave Wooseok a look of “we’re not done about this” but Wooseok paid him no mind just sticking his tongue out to him to tease him more.

“Last 2 questions. Who’s most likely to be jealous?”

Seungyoun had a teasing smile on his face and Wooseok tried to make his face appear expressionless as much as he can.

“both” “KIM WOOSEOK”

“Babe! No fair, what do you mean both when we both know it’s you.”

“I am not! That was way before when we were much younger, I, now, know my worth because I am beautiful and perfect. Thank you very much.”

“Okay but it’s still you. I am not accepting your answer just because you’re cute and I like you so much.”

The staff was so close to fainting because of how cute the two is. Seungyoun keep on teasing Wooseok with that smile that is so different from the smile he gave the staff earlier, maybe it’s the smile specially reserved for Wooseok aka the love of his life. Wooseok kept on acting like he is getting annoyed even if he really isn’t just for Seungyoun to keep bugging him with that smile on his face.

“Last question, what’s the best gift you received from each other?”

Wooseok and Seungyoun both finished quickly, seemingly satisfied with their answers.

“His dorky self” “Kim Wooseok you’re the best gift ever”

“Aww babe. You’re so sweet, c’mere and give me a hug.” 

“Shut up” Wooseok said while being pulled by Seungyoun into a warm hug he actually really like. The staff exited after telling them that the shoot is over and will proceed after an hour.

“I’m the best gift you ever received? I was expecting you to answer the car I gave you on your last birthday, that cost me like 5 years of producing songs.”

“Nah, I like you better. You give the best hugs and you always compliment me.”

“That’s because you need to be complimented all the time. If not, you’ll get whiny all day.”

“Stop ruining the moment and keep on hugging me, you’re warm.”

“That’s because I’m alive, Wooseokie.”

“Nope, you feel like autumn warm and that’s my favorite season. Also, you make me feel all gooey inside, makes me wanna melt whenever you hold me. You’re my favorite.”

“Why aren’t you this cheesy in front of other people? But whatever, keep going I love being doted on like this by my pretty husband. And by the way, when are the times when you miss me? You never tell me you miss me!”

“Whenever we have longer shoots than usual, especially in far away places. I like being next to you, Seungyounie so you notice whenever I get home from a shoot I’m always extra clingy.”

“Oh! Right! You always hug me as soon as you enter our home and won’t even budge for the next two days. Man, I love those days.”

One time, Wooseok had to shoot a movie in Japan for three weeks straight. He was not allowed to be on his phone most of the time because according to the director, it will help him focus more on his role. So after the first week, he missed Seungyoun so much he actually cried once he got inside his hotel room, he was so tempted to go back to Korea.

He thought, it was going to be easier because he has been in the industry almost half of his life but it was still do hard. He didn’t try to call Seungyoun that much because hearing his voice makes him tear up immediately and he can’t have Seungyoun worrying about him because he was also working on producing an album for his agency that time.

When the three weeks finished, he rushed himself to get home, he didn’t even told Seungyoun he was going home that day because he finished 2 days earlier than the supposed schedule.

It was almost 4 in the morning when he got home. As soon as he entered the house, he went straight to their bedroom, not even bothering to change his clothes, and there he saw Seungyoun sleeping peacefully.

Wooseok immediately placed himself on top of Seungyoun’s chest, hugging him and not being careful about waking him up. He missed this so bad, he snuggled onto Seungyoun’s neck, just to catch that lavender smell he loves. 

Wooseok felt Seungyoun’s arms wrapping around him and caressing his back softly.

“You’re back earlier, baby?”

Wooseok just hummed, enjoying the warmth from Seungyoun’s embrace. 

“I love you, I miss you so much. Let’s sleep more.”

Seungyoun kissed the top of his head then went back to sleep and Wooseok also fell asleep back to the warmth he is most familiar with.

“Yeah, I won’t accept any projects out of the country anymore unless you’ll come with me.”

“I’ll come when you want me to.”

“Wow, way to go ruining the moment again.”

“Why? What did I d- oh wait, you thought I was talking about that ‘come’. Kim Wooseok, you dirty man.”

“I can’t stand you!”

“But you love me though.”

“Yeah, I do but you’re still a dumbass.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments are very much appreciated (specially requests!!)
> 
> let’s scream about seungseok on twitter @from1996z


End file.
